Kali
Kali is a member of the Breakneck Bandits, Miana Ceran's personal bodyguard, and the adoptive daughter of Kareg Marr. Personality Kali is loyal to her family and extremely protective over those she cares about. It is hard for her to accept change and because of this she does not warm up to new members of the Breakneck Bandits. As long as she respects whoever is giving her orders, she will follow them through no questions asked. Even though she may seem intimidating and has a temper she enjoys causing minor havoc through poking fun and pulling pranks on her friends. Appearance Kali is a tall, muscular Rosewood Fae who gains what is lost in her width as height. Her long black hair reaches the bottom of her back and is left down unless she is training or fighting. Scars cover her arms and legs with a few on her torso and back, with the standard Breakneck Clan tattoo on her left shoulder. Kali can mainly be found wearing a skin tight suit that covers her right arm and neck, leaves her left arm uncovered, and cuts off mid-thigh with a loose, sleeveless tunic over top. When in battle, if a fight is anticipated, she will wear standard heavy armor and stay by Miana's side. If there is no anticipated battle, Miana will have her wear a very ornate armor so that they can both be spotted easily. Story When Kali was a small child Kareg, Cresa, and their group ran into her on their way back from a raiding mission. She was clothed in blood-stained pants and a torn shirt with small scratches, bruises, and cuts across her body. Cresa approached her and asked her what had happened and who she was but Kali could only give her her name. Instead of leaving her, Cresa tended to the girl invited her to join them on their travels and told her at any moment she could ask to leave and they would let her. Kali traveled with them all the way to their hideout and stayed there while Miana sent out orders to try and find out who her family was and how to return her. After a year of no leads the Breakneck group accepted her as their own. Despite Kareg's initial annoyance, Kali leaned to the man as a father figure and because of this Kali was widely accepted as his daughter among the group. As soon as Kali was allowed to, she began to train nonstop and developed a knack for sword and shield fighting. When her skill leveled allowed it she joined the Defensive unit in the clan and began to study with Naran about strategies. After an assassination attempt on Miana's life which Kali saved her from, she was asked to become Miana's personal bodyguard and has been protecting her ever since. Relationship Miana Ceran Kali tries desperately to maintain a professional relationship with Miana despite the leader's insistence. That said, the two are extremely close. Kali respects and admires Miana for being able to lead the bandit group while keeping to everyone's morals and ideals and will die for her if need be. Kareg Marr Even though Kareg never asked for Kali as a daughter, he was forced into the roll once she drifted towards him as a child. Kali loves him and listens to him but will poke fun at him through sarcasm. Even though she feels like she hindered him by forcing him to take care of her growing up, she is grateful for what he sacrificed for her. Dran Kali's best friend. At first Kali was the rudest motherfucker in the world to him and his little sister but through their shared love of pranking, Kali put aside her hatred of new members and now the two prank EVERYONE. Dran is one of the few people who is able to prevent Kali from doing anything too rash or stupid. Cresa One of Kali's female role models. Kali learned the best ways to prank and pick on people due to Cresa's playful demeanor as well as the importance of helping others. Kali knows that it's mainly because of Cresa that she is in the Bandit group today and feels in debt to the woman. Trivia * Kali is left-handed. * Kali's "birthday" is the day she was found by Cresa and Kareg. * Her actual age is unknown. * Kali's birth name was Kaliir. Category:Mortals Category:BNBC